


pillow talk

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: Eichi's heart skips a beat and his soft green eyes meet bright pink as they flutter open. He smiles. “Good morning.”





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> \- im rarepair trash deal w it  
> \- typed this thing on my phone so editing might be off I might fix it later  
> \- I was being experimental bc ive never written in this format so it might be a little confusing

Flowers. It's a foreign scent from the smell of the detergent he uses on his bedding which is sweet vanilla. Not that it isn't a nice smell, it's just, different. Though it isn't the only thing that's changed in his room over the night.

 

Eichi wakes up to a hand on his arm. That's odd. His alarm clock usually does that and it's not like he has a bed partner…

 

Wait. A bed partner?

 

His eyes crack open and he slightly lifts the blanket covering his front. No shirt. He looks lower. No underwear. Ah. He turns carefully to not make the bed dip so the other apparent occupant of the bed isn't disturbed.

 

Eichi looks at the figure next to him and he forgets to breathe altogether. Bright pink hair, long eyelashes, a slender figure. He'd think it was a female if not for the sheets sliding down his shoulders to reveal a toned chest.

 

But ah. This person is…

 

* * *

 

“Ah, this is... Rikka-san!”

 

Rikka had heard from Shiki about a new unit that was moving into the dorm. QUELL. SolidS’ new rivals. Or so Haiduki-san says(Dai thought calling them rivals was too dramatic).

 

He wanted to welcome them to the dorm so he'd bought a tin of tea leaves as a gift.

 

“Hello,” Rikka's smiles at the other. Rikka didn't expect this new, member of the agency to be taller. His eyes scan from bottom to top and Rikka notices his long legs, his nice form(he'd probably look good without clothes on), gentle green eyes and fluffy hair.

 

He's cute.

 

“Ah-- how rude of me! My name is Horimiya Eichi. I'm a member of the new unit that's going to be staying in this dorm from now on. Pleased to meet you and please take care of me and the other members,” he--Eichi bows.

 

Rikka bows as well. “It's nice to meet you as well. This is a welcome gift from me and the rest of SolidS,” he replies as he hands over the paper bag to Eichi.

 

“This is, ah it's tea! It looks expensive--” Eichi pauses and he shakes his head. “Sorry, I shouldn't be so nosy! A gift's a gift so I will humbly accept this. Thank you so much!”

 

Rika almost laughs at his antics, but he catches himself.

 

“Oh, I keep forgetting my manners. Would you like to step inside? Although it's just me at the moment since Shu and the twins are out doing individual jobs.”

 

Well, he's got time to kill before he has to head out later. “In that case, I can keep you company.”

 

“Rikka-san would do that? A-ah I mean! I’d like that. Please come in!”

 

* * *

 

Memories of the previous night flood back into his mind and his face burns just thinking about it.

 

Eichi slept with Rikka for the first time last night. Sex. They had sex. Ahhhhh that word is too much and Eichi can't stop blushing, but he doesn't stop thinking about it.

 

He starts to notice the marks on Rikka's neck and he feels like dying a little inside. He's patting himself on the back, yet at the same time he's still extremely embarrassed. He never imagined he'd be, doing those things with Rikka-san… then again they've been dating for almost a year now and of course this was going to happen sooner or later. ‘This’ being sex.

 

He feels like he's going to have a seizure if he thinks of that word again. Still, he's lucky and he feels loved. Rikka wouldn't do those, things, with him if he didn't love him, Eichi's certain.

 

Eichi has since lost track of time after finding out who the person sleeping beside him was. He ends up watching Rikka sleep for the rest of the morning. He's more than content this way.

 

* * *

 

Rikka slips into a comfortable routine which includes spending time with Eichi where they take the twins out to experience what Tokyo has to offer. Sometimes they even take Tsubasa and Dai with them. It's always fun to see their reactions to unfamiliar things.

 

Rikka loves how cute the twins are. Almost as much as he loves seeing the goofy smile on Eichi's face when they do something adorable.

 

“I think you're cute,” and Rikka actually says that to his face.

 

“Wh- eh??” Eichi sputters and Rikka laughs at how red his face becomes.

 

“I think you're really cute,” he reiterates and Eichi looks like he's overheating.

 

(“Rikka-san killed Eichi,” Issei says when Eichi falls to the floor).

 

* * *

 

One thing Eichi's most thankful for in this moment in time, is that Rikka's still here next to him.

 

He reaches forward to brush the back of his fingers lightly on Rikka's cheek down to his shoulder(Eichi’s still in awe of how soft his skin is).

 

“Mmm Eichi…”

 

Eichi's heart skips a beat and his soft green eyes meet bright pink as they flutter open. He smiles. “Good morning.”

 

Rikka covers his mouth when he yawns. “Good morning… what time is it?”

 

He reaches for his phone on the nightstand to check. “A little before 9am.”

 

Rikka hums and he shifts so he's lying flat on his back. “We slept in.”

 

“More or less,” Eichi laughs since they're both early birds.

 

“It's the best sleep I've had in years,” Rikka proclaims stretching his arms upward.

 

Silence prevails for a few moments and Rikka looks to his boyfriend who's been quiet for a while.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Eichi folds an arm under his head to have a better view of the other. “About how pretty you are.”

 

* * *

 

“I like you,” Rikka finally says while they're about a thousand feet up in the air in one of the highest floors of the Tokyo Skytree.

 

The twins had gone off to explore the area while the two of them were left alone near the glass separating them from the outside sky. He's a little grateful for that leeway.

 

It hadn’t been in his plans to tell Eichi his feelings in that particular setting, but he felt them overflow just watching Eichi gaze off into the wilderness of buildings and other high structures that is the city capital of the country.

 

Eichi's eyes widen and seems as if he's in disbelief when he turns to face Rikka. “What--what did Rikka-san say?”

 

Rikka steps closer. “I like you, Eichi.”

 

The blush on Eichi's face brightens and Rikka's surprised when their hands touch as the taller man grabs them gently. “That's good.”

 

Rikka's heart is sent aflutter when Eichi smiles.

 

“Because I like you, too.”

 

* * *

 

Rikka snuggles up closer to him and Eichi presses his lips to his forehead. They're content to stay in bed, to lay in each other's arms the rest of the morning, but they're both busy bodies and they prefer to be constantly moving.

 

Eichi and Rikka finally get out of bed to get breakfast--and explain to the others why there's a member of another idol unit staying in Eichi's room.

 

Oddly enough it was only Ichiru in the common room watching a program on the TV while he's holding a large red squirrel plush toy. He tells them that Shu had gone out earlier like he always does and that their manager had sent Issei out on a job on his own, which Ichiru has as well, but he won't be going out until later in the afternoon.

 

Eichi expected him to have questions, especially with Rikka's current wardrobe that consists a long sleeved shirt which Eichi owns that's clearly two sizes bigger on Rikka; though he can't say he isn't glad that Ichiru is just leaving them be(he'll ask Shu later if he's told the twins about the birds and the bees).

 

Rikka makes a pot of tea for the both of them while Eichi's at the stove frying fish for them to eat with the leftover miso soup and rice he made for the twins the night before.

 

He feels arms encircle his middle. “Hey, I'm still cooking,” he says with no conviction and he laughs softly.

 

Rikka's arms squeeze around him gently. “I love you, Eichi.”

 

Eichi's heart feels full when he hears those words.

 

“I love you too, Rikka.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- thanks for reading


End file.
